


Titillationem Impetum

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Bad Weather, Brother Feels, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Rain, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Having walked through a rainy and dark weather, Ian comes home not in the best mood, so Barley tries to make him feel better with a tickle or a few.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Iandore “Ian” Lightfoot
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Titillationem Impetum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WasNeverHere0_0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasNeverHere0_0/gifts).



> Requested by WasNeverHere0_0!
> 
> Enjoy!

Dark clouds are hanging above New Mushroomton, threatening to pour down thick drops of rain, and in a matter of time, they do.

Looking out the window, Barley sees how hard it rains, like a storm without the wind. He planned to practice magic with Ian again once he gets home, but the weather says otherwise.

Speaking of him.

‘Ian is probably walking home in this weather.’ Barley thought, looking out the window waiting for his little brother to come home. “Poor guy is gonna be soaked when he gets there.’

And right he is.

It didn’t take 10 minutes for Ian to basically run through the door, all soaked in rainwater from head to toe, and shivering from the cold outside. He didn’t even have a coat for the day.

And Barley can see from the look on Ian’s face, that he’s not happy about it.

“H-how was school?” Barley asks his younger brother with an unsure smile, not knowing what else to say.

“It was fine...” Ian answers with a almost emotionless tone, before walking upstairs to his room, obviously already being done with this day.

Barley looks at the stairs where his brother just walked past. He feels no worry grow in his gut, which usually happens when Ian gave signs that something bad had happend to him. Who knows, some creatures picked on him again, but Ian didn’t seem sad or angry, just ready to forget this day ever happend. Especially with the weather he had to walk through.

‘I shall probably leave him be for some time.’ Barley thought. ‘The wizard needs his rest right now.’

•+•

An hour or so has passed, and within that time, Ian’s voice hasn’t been heard, nor has he left his room.

It doesn’t worry Barley at all, he just wonders if his little brother is doing better. He clearly needed time for himself, and an hour or so time alone is perfectly fine.

Having nothing else to do, as well as being bored out of his mind, Barley reads the spells in his Quest Of Yore spellbook again.

Apparently, there also exists a tickle spell by the name; “Titillationem Impetum”, which causes a tickle attack on the person the caster is aiming, created by a wizard named Arthur the Joker.

‘Huh, can be useful in the future.’ Barley thought as he reads through the spell again. The entire idea of it sounds silly, but you never know if it’s gonna be handy for later.

Looking at the time, it appears to already be 4 a’clock. Wondering how Ian’s doing, Barley decides to go and check up on him. Heck, maybe the young mage has cheered up from this misery of a weather!

The 19 year old leaves his bedroom and went in the living room. He couldn’t find his younger brother there, so the only place in the house where Ian can be is in his room.

Upon arriving at his destination, Barley sees that the door of Ian’s room is slightly open. The older brother carefully pulls the door further open to see if the younger one’s in there, and sees the sight of Ian looking out of the window and seeing the dark and stormy weather, not having cheered up at all.

He apparently didn’t hear Barley opening the door, since the younger brother didn’t make a move.

Seeing his little brother like this really makes Barley want to cheer him up again, but with what is the question.

The tickling spell instantly flew in Barley’s mind. Maybe that would take off Ian’s mind of whatever bad thoughts are running through his head.

He quietly makes his way behind Ian, who still doesn’t notice his older brother being there. When Barley is close enough to reach the younger elf, he waits a few seconds before putting his plan into action.

“Titillationem Impetum!” He shouts.

Ian jumps as he suddenly hears the voice of his brother. And before he knew it, he’s being lift up by two strong arms, who’s fingers dig into his sides and armpits.

The 16 year old yelps as his mind came quikily to the conclusion that he’s being tickled. He tries to squirm out of his brother’s grasp, but that is soon replaced with giggles and laughter as he feels the agonizing tickling feeling. He couldn’t even make out words as he’s practically being tortured.

After a few minutes of the tickle attack, Barley decided to let his little brother have a break, and lets him go of his grip. Ian catches his breath, while still laughing if the fading tickle feeling.

“Sorry about that.” Barley said after Ian catches his breath. “I thought you needed it.”

The 16 year old feels his heart warm up as he hears his brother’s words. He gives the older elf a warm smile, thankful for attempting to make him feel better.

“Thanks.” Ian says, pulling Barley into a hug afterwards. 

The older elf hugs him back, holding him in a tight grip. After a few seconds, the younger elf tries to pull back, but with no success. But he should’ve known what his brother has planned.

“Round two!” Barley calls out.

Ian can’t help but mentally say a ‘oh no’ before he feels the tickles again.

The rest of the afternoon is filled with tickles and laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points for the ones who got the reference :)
> 
> Also, fun fact by WasNeverHere0_0 themself: Titillationem Impetum means “tickle attack” in Latin. :D
> 
> Hope you like it! ^^


End file.
